


The Rarest Pet: Survival

by Aladayle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Ramsay Bolton Edition, Rape, Sadistic Frieza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aladayle/pseuds/Aladayle
Summary: Note: This will be an uncensored version of the other TRP. "Survival" has been added to differentiate it. I wanted to edit the whole of it to account for some changes that I'd like to make and plot points I'd like to expand on, but found that it was just easier to start a new fic than muddle with it piece by piece in the other one, and possibly confuse people. Due to the heightened rating, though, only you guys here and the ones on my tumblr will see it. I've got the feeling it'll be too spicy for dA. On to the actual summary.--------------------------------Had Frieza attacked her only once, Kale might have dealt with it better. But the first time was not enough to sate his cruelty, and his involvement with her becomes a game of what sadistic thing he can satisfy himself with next. Under that vicious sight, there is no escape--only survival.





	The Rarest Pet: Survival

### Casting

It was a complete conundrum. 

Frieza's laughter still sent Kale back to the bridge of Cooler's ship, to that space of loss and terror, whenever it was heard--and yet she was ready to see him again. If only she could fight him one more time! 

Fear, and excitement, over and over. When she'd settled on one or the other, its counterpart would burst through the door demanding its own say. What about the broken bones, the blood loss, the nerve damage, her brain questioned. What about them? What about the time lost from healing? And it made sense. But then the wilder side of her would say that Frieza was the pinnacle of opponents, that she could find no better. If anyone, anyone would heighten her strength, it would be him. 

Due to the way he smirked at her during filming, when it seemed as though their characters would come to blows--well, she had a sneaking suspicion that the smug bastard knew it. 

Eight hours was what she spent with him that day. Her character was attempting to get close enough to Frieza to kill him; thus the day was spent on scenes where she chattered with various other characters while he stood busy nearby, and probed for news of his weaknesses, if he had any. 

He didn't. 

The director had mercifully ended it after finally being satisfied by her questioning of a minion character who had directed her to speak to Frieza himself. 

"He's bound to let on what makes him tick, if you stroke his ego a bit," was the final line. 

"Alright, cut!" the director shouted. "That's a wrap! Excellent work, everyone; you especially, Lord Frieza. You've never been in better form." 

Better form. Ha! 

She headed back to her dressing room and immediately began removing her makeup. The wardrobe lady that followed, she waved off. 

"It's a little hard to get out of," the woman insisted, "Are you sure--?" 

"I'm sure," Kale replied, "I don't need any help." 

"Just be careful not to break it." 

"I won't, I won't." 

After the makeup was done coming off, she carefully removed the armor that she'd been given to wear as well as the chest and hip binders. 

"Ugh...I just want to get back into my armor," she said aloud, "What a load of bother this is." 

_Whoosh_

The door, she thought. 

"I told you I'm fine," she replied, pulling on the bottom half of her usual purple underarmor suit and turning to grab the top half from the dresser. "You can just go, and--" 

Unblinking, quiet, cold as the statue he resembled stood not the wardrobe lady, but Frieza. 

Goosebumps flooded the surface of her skin, and she hurriedly tugged on the top half of her underarmor suit. 

"I hope that order was not meant for me," he said, giving her another little smirk, "Because it will go ill with you if happens to be so." 

"It wasn't, my lord," Kale replied. She headed over to the wardrobe to avoid having to look him in the eye; it didn't help. As she took out her armor itself and put it on, she could still feel his gaze on the back of her head. 

"Good." 

Silence. 

"Was...there something you wanted?" she asked. 

"I'm glad you asked," Frieza replied. His smirk shifted into an equally unsettling half-smile, "Would you be interested in sparring with me again?" 

"Yes." 

The words were out before she could stop them. But if he was asking, surely...surely there could've been no other answer. This was only sensible. 

"I expected you might." The smile spread as Kale turned back and actually looked him straight in the eye. 

"It would be my pleasure," she added quickly. 

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied. "I rather enjoyed having an opponent who did not simply roll over and give up." 

He gestured to her to follow him, and she did. 

"Saiyans are not known for being--for lack of a better term--wimpy like that. Even with someone of your overpowering strength." 

"Is that so? But considering the injuries I've inflicted on you in our first two fights, I'm not sure if the doctors exactly like your enthusiasm." 

"They'll deal with it," Kale said firmly. 

"It is their job, after all." Frieza raised the back of his hand, and laughed behind it. "And if I invite you to spar with me, you can hardly say no." 

"Hardly. You have given me a fine excuse to use. Thank you." 

"Thank me later," he said in a sweetened tone. "Ah! Here we are, ladies first." 

"It looks like we'll have company," Kale replied, pointing to the room's occupancy warning. 

"It makes no difference to me. If they get in my way--" 

She proceeded into the room. It was an eight-man training room, and there were six in the room. They glanced up only briefly in mild surprise when Frieza stepped out from behind her, and soon went back to their own exercises. 

Frieza lead her to a mostly empty corner of the room and turned toward her, leaning into his usual fighting stance. 

"Not going to let me get warmed up, even?" Kale asked. 

"I fail to see the point." 

She hardly had time to strike into her own stance, hardly time to think, before she found herself rushing forward. He sidestepped, grabbed her leg, and flung her into the wall. Growling, she dashed back and threw a ki ball at him from each hand. 

Frieza deflected each one and pushed forward, giving her a stunning blow across the face. She spit blood, and looked up at him with a grin. Her heart was racing as she flew at him yet again, only to be kicked into an opposite wall. A pair of soldiers scattered, eager to stay out of Lord Frieza's way. 

He then went on the offensive and she found herself hopelessly outsped and on the receiving end of a flurry of punches, only a few of which she managed to block. He smirked as she yelped briefly from an impromptu kidney shot; and laughed when he noticed the cringe that resulted. 

And as the seconds turned into minutes, Kale began to slow down. His blasts and strikes were only coming faster. 

"Hold it," she said suddenly, raising a hand. "Uncle. I give. Whatever it is you want to hear that'll stop this." 

"I thought you were enjoying yourself," he said. 

"I am," she replied, breathing heavily and leaning against the wall just behind her. "But you've clearly won here." 

Frieza looked stunned. 

She turned away when he said nothing, and stumbled slightly as she headed for the door. What an exhilirating fight that had been--more than she could have hoped for! No trip to the healing tank, no listening to Malaka lecture her about taking the role too seriously, just a good fight she could (mostly) walk away from. 

There was a grip at Kale's free wrist, and she turned back to see Frieza holding it. 

"Where do you think you're going?" His tone was as cold as his name; it seemed that his entire demeanor had shifted. 

"I thought we were done," she replied, "I can barely walk, I assumed that--" 

"You assumed." 

"Did you really want to continue until I--" 

His grip tightened, and she tried to no avail to yank her wrist free. 

"There is something you seem to be unable to understand," Frieza went on, eye ridges drawn down in an almost furious V. 

"What was that?" 

Maybe he had wanted to beat her to a pulp. That had to be it. 

He pulled her quickly, and flung her directly into the still-empty corner before slowly approaching. "You are done serving me when I say you're done, whether it is the filming or the sparring. Do I make myself clear?" 

"Of course," Kale replied quickly, and stood uneasily. She blinked--and suddenly, he was gone. 

Until he wasn't. 

Frieza reappeared right in front of her; his face was not five inches from her own. 

She tried to back away, inwardly cursing that they were the same height, and succeeded only in grinding her aching shoulder against the wall. She forced back a groan of pain. 

"And one other thing." His tone was more mirthful now. "Which, of course, you have also forgotten. Ask me what it is, monkey." 

"What else is it I've forgotten?" 

The smile, that smile that seemed to spread those horrible dark little lips of his so widely, she wanted nothing more than for it to go away. But it only got bigger. 

Frieza leaned in, half-chuckling when he noticed a slight gulp of fear. 

His breath ghosted warmly over her ear. 

"I own you," he whispered. 

Kale flinched, and tried to raise her hands to push him back. But as before; he was too quick for her. 

He grabbed one of them at the wrist, and backhanded her with his free one. 

She yelped. 

The soldiers glanced in their direction, and Kale looked directly at one of them. It was better than-- 

"No," came Frieza's voice, and a second later, he took her chin in an iron grip and turned her face back towards his own, "You will look at me." 

She tried to turn away, but it accomplished nothing more than making him chuckle. 

"I will break your jaw if I have to." he whispered softly. 

"What do you _want_?" Kale asked. Her ears were ringing, and she was already feeling dizzy. Gods, that blow hadn't hurt, but she could barely move right... 

"What do I want..." Frieza's tone drifted, "Whatever I want. Whenever I want it. And..." he laughed again, "Wherever I want it, as well." 

"I could have guessed that much, but--" 

"And what I want right now, monkey," he went on, relaxing his grip only slightly, "Is for you to look at me." 

She obeyed, shaking under the gleefulness of those red eyes. He was enjoying himself, too much. Too much. 

"I won the fight, you know," Frieza's tone rose, "And to the victor goes the spoils." 

His head dipped until his lips brushed against her neck. His hand rose to thread its fingers into her hair. 

Kale began to squirm. She trying shoving him back, bringing a knee up, striking at the side of his head--but nothing dissuaded him. Her blows glanced off his skin like she had barely tapped him. 

"No--" she growled, "I said, no!" 

Six sets of eyes turned in their direction. From a distance, the soldiers could see Frieza pushing closer and closer still to the saiyan woman, pulling her head to the side and nipping experimentally at her neck. 

"I said no!" 

They began to leave the room, one by one, and she watched them go with a growing horror. 

"Get off me!" she tried again to shove him back. 

No response from Frieza. 

When the last soldier exited, though, he did find words that rose into sweet venom. 

"How considerate of them to want to give us some privacy." 

"Get off me," Kale repeated. "I told you no--!" 

"That you did," he replied, grip on her hair tightening, "But I am telling _you_ that I don't care." 

The audacity of it struck her silent, which was all he needed, or wanted, really. 

"Take your armor off." 

Frieza drew back. 

Kale bolted for the door-- 

\--he ran after her, and tackled her to the ground. 

"I gave you the option," he hissed, "You could've made this easier on yourself, but you insisted on going the hard way." 

"Get off me." 

He ignored it, and with his hips crushed to the back of hers, pinning her down, he pulled the armor off of her. 

"I said get off me!" Kale shouted at him, and tried to push herself up. One of his hands rushed forward and pushed down hard on her shoulder. 

"And I said _no_ ," Frieza replied coldly. 

He shifted his elbow to the same spot, and began to tear at the back of the top half of her underarmor suit. It peeled away easily, like wrapping paper exposing the skin underneath. The tear moved lower, and she tried again to shake him off. 

"Stop--" 

Frieza moved on to the bottom half of her underarmor suit. This was more quick, savage--eager. His heart was beating faster from the anticipation; to hell with the fight, this was the best part of it. 

Kale cringed as his right hand traveled over the skin of her hip, and moved up her side. He groped her, but soon turned his attention back southward. 

"Don't you touch me--" 

"Touch you?" Frieza's tone was pleased beyond belief, though whether it was more at her constant objections to tell him to stop, or the rising panic in her voice was unclear. 

He rose, keeping one hand at her neck to keep her face down, while his other pulled down the bottom half of her underarmor suit. His tail moved forward to slip them completely off her legs. 

Kale shut her eyes. 

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't_ be happening. 

But when she felt Frieza thrust into her, there was no possible denial. 

This was really happening, and that was his dick in her. 

He groaned; his other hand raised her back end to make it easier to get at her. 

There was no pushing herself up. Her attempts at squirming were only rewarded with further hip-bruising thrusts. 

Once the pain subsided, or rather, once she wasn’t dry, Frieza started to move faster. Kale tried to clamp her mouth shut but he pushed deep, rousting another yelp from her lips. 

It'll be over soon. 

The more Kale repeated it, the less likely it felt. Frieza showed no signs of stopping. If anything, it was beginning to feel like he'd never stop. 

She bit her tongue to stifle another cry of pain. 

He didn't notice. 

It'll be over soon. 

"Go ahead," he whispered, leaning down, still thrusting, "Beg me to stop again." 

"I don't beg!" Kale snapped. 

His breathing was growing erratic, but he spoke again, whispering as if he were conveying a sweet nothing, "Beg, monkey." 

She struggled once again. And-- 

\--no, no, no, no, no-- 

\--Frieza groaned, and spilled within her. 

And almost immediately afterward, withdrew. 

Shaking, Kale pushed herself up. Air, cold, shoulders, aching...anything was better than thinking of-- 

She struggled to her knees. 

Frieza stepped in front of her, and lifted her chin, studying every shaking muscle, perusing her eyes, glorying in the anger and the fear and the utter violation her face was showing. 

And then he left, giving her only one backward glance. 

Kale stood, making for the showers as fast as she could. It happened. It happened, it actually happened. 

Frieza had actually done it, and just left her there in the seat of all that-- 

Her legs shook underneath her as she turned on the hot water overhead. 

But his scent wouldn't leave, much as she scrubbed.


End file.
